Tightness of the posterior capsule of the glenohumeral joint is a common problem that occurs secondary to a minor shoulder problem. It is a significant problem to athletes who throw, to post-operative patients having had shoulder surgery and to people who suffer from impingement syndrome of the shoulder, the most common source of shoulder pain.
Devices and methods for shoulder stretching are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,615 (“the '615 patent”) describes a pulley system included in a self-assertive shoulder stretching and rotation machine wherein a supine person's forearm is secured to a forearm support that is attached to a horizontal support movable by the supine person's pulling on a rope. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,500 (“the '500 patent”) describes a belt and pulley system included in a rotator cuff stretching machine with pivoting members that provide for simultaneously stretching of the rotator cuff, shoulder and elbow in selective upper arm positions of yaw and pitch angles and selective elbow positions of flexion or extension. The '500 patent machine includes upper and forearm assemblies that are pivotably joined through a bearing assembly and requires the patient to sit upright. The assembly has a rotational capacity of 360 degrees and is attached to a vertical support that rotates in horizontal yaw on a vertical yaw pivot pin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,067 (“the '067 patent”) describes a device that elevates the elbow off of the torso and abducts the arm for rehabilitating the shoulder. It includes a first C-shaped member for supporting the extremity of the patient and a second C-shaped member for engaging the torso of the patient.